


Winchester Day Trip

by Megansescape, reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Winchester Day Trip

_“Uh, sis?” Dean looked over from the laptop, pale as a ghost._

_“Yeah?” You answered, not looking away from the movie that you and Sam were watching._

_“Have you watched birthing videos?” He asked, making you raise an eyebrow at him. “Someone linked one in a forum I was looking at. And…I think I’m scarred for life…” He shuttered._

_Laughing, you shook your head. “Nope.” You told him. “Don’t plan on it, either.” You shrugged._

* * *

Thankfully, as time went on, things got easier. You loved watching the boys with her. Especially when Sam got her dressed. It cracked you up the first few times. His hands were so big he was nervous for a bit.

The first time she attempted to walk, she was 11 months old. Sam walked in after work and she squealed, trying to go to him. His face lit up and she reached up with her little hands.

She didn’t quite make it, but they were all so happy and proud for her trying. You knew it wouldn’t be much longer before she would be walking around. It made you happy but it also made you sad. Her father would never see this, she wouldn’t get the chance to go running up to him. At least she had her uncles, they doted on her.

Sam was so pleased that she had tried to walk to him, he scooped her up, holding her close to his chest as she grabbed his hair. She did her best to give him a kiss on the cheek but she ended up just kinda drooling on him, still it was the thought that counted and nothing meant more.

* * *

_You had the phone between your ear and shoulder as you patted Cheyenne’s back, pacing around the room you shared with her. Letting out a soft sigh, you listened to ring after ring before Dean picked up. “Hello?”_

_“Hey, on your way home can you pick up some baby Tylenol, and maybe a teether?”_

_“Is she okay? Do I need to come home?” He asked, sounding worried._

_You chuckled lightly. “She’s teething, Dean. That’s all. You don’t have to leave work early.” You assured him._

* * *

Her first birthday was bittersweet. You didn’t have a party, but you did have a small cake, and presents. The older she got, the more she looked like Daryl. She smashed the cake with her small hands before cramming it into her mouth. Dean laughed, shaking his head.

“She definitely has a Winchester appetite.” Sam spoke through his laughter, you were making sure to take lots of pictures, not wanting to miss a single moment.

“Nah, she just sees how Dean shovels in food and decided to copy.” You smirked. Dean began to laugh, until he realised you had just insulted him.

“Hey!” Dean cried, reaching out quickly before hiding it behind his back.

You looked at him suspiciously. “Dean what have you got?”

“Oh nothing much, just a nice slice of revenge for momma!” Dean pulled out a handful of smashed cake from behind his back, smushing it into your startled face. You stood there for a moment, cake dropping off your face. You went to grab so food, determined to get him back.

“Momma!!” You all stopped, turning to face Cheyenne.

“What was that sweetie?” You asked softly.

“Momma!!” She squealed, pointing at your cake smeared face.

“Yes baby girl, that’s right! That’s your Momma.” Sam rushed forward, picking Cheyenne up. “Can you believe it? Her first word.”

“Told you I was gonna be her favourite.” You smiled at Dean. Joy filled you, your daughter was growing up so fast.

He didn’t care about your joking insult anymore, too happy that Cheyenne said her first word. “Just until she can say Uncle Dean.” He teased you.

* * *

“Come on, guys.” You groaned, crossing your arms. “Why? Why now?” Your eyes shot between them. “She’s nearly a year and a half. He wasn’t there last time, why would he be there now?”

Once again, they were hell bent on looking for Daryl. All because she picked up the word ‘Dada’ at the park. Sam sighed. “It’s just a day trip.” He told her. “We all pile in the car, stop for a bite to eat. You and Cheyenne can play at a local park and we’ll check the bar.”

Your eyes were begging him to stop this. “I’ve accepted that I’ll never see him again. Why can’t you?!”

“She looks just like him.” Dean said gently. “That’s gotta be rough.”

* * *

[Originally posted by canonspngifs](https://tmblr.co/Z9gthm2IrEcmI)

Sitting in the back with Cheyenne, you refused to speak to either of them. It was just after dinner, and you were heading home. Once again, nothing. At this point you were just angry, you knew he wouldn’t be there. The chances of him being there were insane but they had still insisted.

You looked over at Cheyenne, you wanted her to meet him, you really did. You just didn’t want her to get her hopes up later on in life. While she was this young, fine, she just knew we were going for a day out. But what about when she got older, how would you be able to explain going to search for your one night stand. You knew Sam and Dean were just trying to help, they just wanted the best for Cheyenne but it still hurt.

“We are about ten minutes away from home, okay guys?” Dean broke the silence. “You okay, girls?”

Cheyenne startled at his voice. She had started to drift off to sleep, due to the relaxing motion of the car. You would have probably drifted off too if you hadn’t of been so mad. Sam looked back at the two of you. “Look I’m sorry Y/N. We had to try. Even if just this once.”

You looked between him and Cheyenne and knew his was right. “I know Sammy, I’m sorry for being so mad. I just didn’t want to be disappointed again.”

Dean nodded. “I doubt we’ll ever stop looking. Even if it’s just me and Sam.” He admitted. “Just who we are.”

“You’ll go back to hunting one day, Dean. And then you’ll have other things to think about.” You shrugged. They had been there for you and Cheyenne, but when she was older? It wouldn’t be as hard.

“He’s lucky I don’t hunt humans.” Dean murmured. You sent him a chastising look. “You know what I mean.”

“Look if you wanna go searching for him fine, but I don’t know if I can anymore.” You looked down. “It’s just too hard.” You knew it was selfish but you couldn’t keep putting yourself through it.

“Okay sis, whatever you want.” Dean smiled at you.

* * *

The closest mall was a couple hours away, so you decided to make a family day of it. You wanted to bring her to Build-a-Bear, to get some soft serve, and maybe check the sales at the toy store. Cheyenne would be two in a month, so Sam suggested you make it her birthday ‘celebration’. You thought it was a good idea, and figured you’d buy her a special outfit just for that. It would also be a good time to get family pictures done, much to Dean’s dismay.

The four of you were walking through the mall, Cheyenne on your hip so that she wouldn’t run off and get lost. The first place you wanted to stop was a children’s clothing store, you had an idea of what you wanted for her to wear for the family pictures, you just weren’t sure they would stock them.

“Right boys, meet back in here in thirty minutes. I am gonna see what they have for this cutie. You two go amuse yourselves.” You ordered them away with a smile on your face. It would be nice for the two of them to go out and have some boy time, if only for a short while.


End file.
